Force of Habit
by MnemosynesEyes
Summary: It soon became a habit the little touches, the excuses to spend time with one another, the casual glances across the room. [RoyxEd Oneshot Series]


**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**  
Summary:** It soon became a habit; the little touches, the excuses to spend time with one another, the casual glances across the room. Roy / Ed (THAT MEANS BOY KISSES) (One-shot)

**Authoress Note: **Yeah, this story is short and simple. Enjoy it, I guess…

---------------------

The change was so gradual that no-one really noticed it at first. It first started with a simple flick of golden eyes across the room to meet with ebony, pausing only a fraction of a moment before returning to whatever the FullMetal alchemist was working on. Obsidian eyes would linger a bit longer, before also returning to the papers in front of them. Soon, the glances became more frequent, longer, drawn out until a sound outside the door startled them back to their work.

Then it was touches. Just casual things, like ruffling Edward's hair, laying a hand on his shoulder, fingers brushing lightly against one another when paperwork was exchanged; it all blurred together with the normal routine of the day. Neither consciously took notice of the motions, but the touches became more frequent.

Risa was the first to notice. Edward and Roy were bickering again, the younger accusing the Taisa of calling him short again. She squinted slightly; yes, she had seen it. Roy's hand lingered longer in Ed's hair than it had ever before (she wasn't called Hawkeye for nothing). And she could have sworn that there was the faintest tug of a smile on Edward's face. But then, FullMetal was storming out of the room, and Roy was smirking in that devilish way of his, and she thought nothing more of it.

Soon, she began to notice it happening more often; and she noticed the looks too. Whenever they had briefings, Edward would always sit in the same spot, two seats down from the head of the table, where Roy sat. Throughout the meeting, Roy's eyes would always meet with Edward's more often and much longer than anyone else's. Little by little, a picture was forming in her mind, and everything was clicking into focus.

_"Tasia."_

_"What is it, FullMetal?"_

_"Risa said you asked for me."_

_"Ah, yes. Have a seat."_

_"Sir, is there something wrong? Risa was looking at me all funny-like."_

_"Not that I know of."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Hey, FullMetal, I have a question for you."_

_"Go ahead, Taisa."_

_"What do you think of me?"_

_"...That's an odd question, Taisa. Why are you asking me this?"_

_"Just answer the question, FullMetal."_

_"Honestly?"_

_"Honestly."_

_"Well, I think you're an arrogant, sadistic jerk that likes to pick on people that are smaller than him just for fun."_

_"….that wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but okay."_

_"I also think that you need to start minding your own business, and not putting your abnormally large nose in my business."_

_"My nose is not big!"_

_"Of course it is! Have you looked at it recently?"_

_"Everyday, FullMetal; it is on my face. And I'll have you know that the ladies love my nose."_

_"Really. No wonder you haven't any action lately."_

_"Can it, FullMetal, or you'll be on suspension."_

_"You wouldn't dare!"_

_"Oh, I would. Try me. I dare you."_

_"…"_

_"See? I win."_

_"…"_

_"…Shorty."_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A BUG COULD SEE OVER HIS –"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…Did you know that you're incredibly cute when you're yelling?"_

_"…"_

_"Hmph. I win."_

_"Oh yeah!"_

_"Ah, I see I haven't rendered you completely speechless yet."_

_"No! You'd have to do more than one measly kiss to shut me up, Taisa!"_

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_"Damn right it is!"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"How about that?"_

_"Psh, I've had better."_

_"Nonsense! There's no one better than Roy Mustang!"_

_"Hate to break it to you, Taisa, but you really aren't that good."_

_"Well, how about this…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Hah. Beat that, pipsqueak."_

_"…woah."_

_"Told you."_

_"Taisa?"_

_"Yes, FullMetal?"_

_"Shut up and kiss me."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

Risa smiled to herself as she leaned against the wall outside of the Taisa's office. It had been quiet in there for a long time, with only a few sporadic, muffled laughs, which meant they'd finally ceased their arguing and finally come to their senses. With a tiny smirk, the sharpshooter scribbled a note on a spare sheet of paper, and slid it quietly under the table.

_Taisa,  
Break his heart and I break your legs.  
Sincerely,  
Risa _

Soon, this would become a new habit, and no one would really make any remarks about when Ed moved in with the Taisa. By now, seeing the two of them together, touching, looking, smiling, was nothing but a common occurrence, and everyone knew that habits are not easily broken.

-**_owari-_**

---------------------

738 word count. Meh….I hope you guys liked it. Please write me a review, even if it's just something like "…………." Because it would still make my day.


End file.
